


ꜱ. ʀᴏɢᴇʀꜱ » ꜱʟɪᴘᴘᴇᴅ

by rxcklessly_bratty



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cockwarming, Daddy Kink, F/M, Smut, beard kink (somewhat), implied oral (f receiving)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:07:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29636463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rxcklessly_bratty/pseuds/rxcklessly_bratty
Summary: steve finds out about the readers dirty secret ;)*lowercase intended*
Relationships: Steve Rogers x Reader, Steve Rogers x Y/n, Steve Rogers x you
Comments: 1
Kudos: 76





	ꜱ. ʀᴏɢᴇʀꜱ » ꜱʟɪᴘᴘᴇᴅ

you were panting, a layer of sweat formed on your skin. the moans fumbled out of your mouth, one after the other, as steve worked you, pounding into you.

“please steve, please-” you choked out, on the edge of your orgasm, chasing it.

“oh fuck- god, baby- so fucking tight,” he moaned, grabbing your legs and placing them on his shoulders, hitting that one spot harder and deeper. you couldn’t help the whine that left your lips when his hand snaked up to your throat, applying the smallest amount of pressure.

“please, daddy, please fuck me harder,” you moaned, not realizing what you said till he registered the words- almost halting to a stop.

“what did you just call me, baby?” he questioned, slowing the pace of his thrusts to a stop.

“i- uh-,” you couldn’t respond, too embarrassed that you accidentally slipped up. you could stop yourself from moaning out that name every time but, when steve came back from a mission, a beard fully grown on his face, you couldn’t stop the ever-growing lists of dirty thoughts and scenarios of calling him ‘daddy’.

“i asked you a question, babydoll, i expect an answer,” he growled out, squeezing your throat. a small moan left your throat, a smirk creeping its way onto his face when he saw the reaction you had, “well?”

“I called you daddy,” you finally said, the next rush of words leaving your mouth in barely a breath, “i’m sorry steve- I know its weird and i didn’t want to freak you out and i know its weird-”

he cut you off by applying more pressure to your throat, “i said to answer the question, not to explain yourself. now, what should daddy do to you for not listening?”

your eyes went wide. he liked being called daddy, _oh fuck_.

he dropped your legs off his shoulders, the realization of him still being in you and still _hard_ made you squirm. he gripped your waist, stopping you from moving anymore.

“daddy didn’t say you could move, babydoll,” he growled, his hand still on your throat, as his thumb rubbed small circles on your skin, “now stay fucking still so daddy can fuck you properly.”

you moaned as he picked up pace again, fucking you harder. your moans were stuck in your throat, collecting. you were coming closer again, being pushed that cliff’ edge yet again.

“please, daddy, please can i cum?” you moaned out, your hands flying to his hair as he sucked on your pressure point.

“not- not yet, baby girl. you come when i say so,” he groaned into your ear, a whine escaping your throat, “or you beg for it.”

“please, daddy can i come, please, please, ill be a good girl, please,” you begged, holding onto that knot in your stomach, not wanting to come without his permission.

“you can come, doll. daddy wants to see you come,” he moaned out, picking up the pace.

a wave of pleasure hit you as you let go. he was still pumping in and out of you, chasing his own high, which he caught up to moments later, filling up the condom to the brim. he pulled out, kissing your neck.

“you okay, baby girl?” he asked, laying down next to you.

“yeah, i’m ok, stevie,” you hummed, snuggling into him.

“so- daddy huh?” he laughed.

“oh- i’m sorry, it’s just you came back from the mission with that god forsaken beard, and i usually just bite my tongue so i don’t say it, but it just kinda slipped out,” you blabbled on, not seeing his face carry a smirk.

“well, doll, daddy very much loved it. he liked it so much, that he’s gonna reward you for being such a good girl,” he kissed down your neck to your stomach, stopping to continue, “you wanna feel daddy’s beard in between your legs, baby girl? want my tongue to fuck you out? make you cum?”

you moaned in response when you felt him kiss the inside of your thighs.

“words, doll.”

“yes, daddy, please eat me out.”


End file.
